


L'Avenir

by Mushaboom



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaboom/pseuds/Mushaboom
Summary: « L’aube d’une nouvelle ère, brille sous tes paupières. Je me sens déjà différent. »





	L'Avenir

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit hommage à Vincent Dedienne et à son incroyable talent.  
> J'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques semaines mais sa chronique d'hier a fini de me convaincre. 
> 
> Le titre et le sommaire sont tirés de la chanson "Jouer le jeu" de The Pirouettes.

La nuit tombait sur les rues de Paris, remplissant son ciel de milliers d’étoiles. Enfin, c’était ce qu’imaginait Hugo, car la pollution obstruait sa vue par de tristes nuages gris. Accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, il observait les taxis se succéder aux abords de la bouche de métro des Abbesses.  
  
Il pouvait entendre, derrière lui, les éclats de voix qui s’amplifiaient et le bruit des verres qui s’entrechoquaient. La soirée avait été organisée par l’agent de Vincent pour fêter sa victoire aux Molières mais Hugo ne connaissait pas la moitié des personnes présentes ce soir-là.  
  
La scène du théâtre parisien était plus grande qu’il ne l’avait pensé, et depuis une semaine, Vincent en était devenu l’une des lumières les plus prometteuses. Tous les acteurs de sa génération, tous les producteurs qui comptaient, s’étaient pressés à cette fête pour le rencontrer et le féliciter.  
  
En jetant un regard derrière son épaule, Hugo pouvait le voir, riant à gorge déployé au milieu du salon. Il ne l’avait jamais vu autant sourire, et c’était comme ça depuis lundi dernier.  
  
Au lendemain de la cérémonie, Vincent était passé par les bureaux de Bangumi et toute l’équipe s’était réunie dans la salle de réunion pour célébrer sa victoire à grand renfort de champagne. Sa statuette à la main, Vincent avait été rayonnant de bonheur. Hugo en avait presque eu le souffle coupé.  
  
Il savait que personne, à Quotidien, n’avait jamais douté de son talent. Mais il avait également conscience qu’obtenir la reconnaissance de ses pairs était quelque chose de spécial, qui n’était jamais acquis, même pour les plus grands.  
  
Ce soir, Hugo se rendait compte, une nouvelle fois, du chemin parcouru. Il avait toujours sincèrement admiré Vincent pour la qualité de son écriture et pour son sens du timing, parfait. Et maintenant, il semblait que Paris tout entier était de son avis.  
  
Il savait que son téléphone était rempli de propositions de rendez-vous et d’offres de collaboration. Il se doutait que bientôt, le plateau de Quotidien ne pourrait plus contenir l’étendue de ses capacités et de son ambition. Il imaginait que Yann et Laurent tenteraient de le retenir mais pour lui, l’essentiel était ailleurs.  

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans ton coin ?  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas vu Vincent sortir de la pièce pour le rejoindre sur le balcon.  
  
\- J’ai perdu Martin et Yann dans la foule, j’en ai profité pour prendre un peu l’air.  
  
Vincent s’arrêta près de lui et sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de la poche arrière de son jean. La lumière rougeoyante de la flamme déposait des ombres dorées sur son visage.  
  
\- La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils étaient en train de se bécoter dans la cuisine, au milieu des bouteilles de vins vides. Très romantique.  
  
\- Tu connais Yann, un seul verre et il perd toute inhibition.  
  
Vincent haussa les épaules d’un air détaché et tira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette. Hugo l’avait vu faire ce mouvement des dizaines de fois auparavant, lors de leurs pauses sur la terrasse de la rédaction, et pourtant, cela lui apparaissait déjà comme un geste appartenant au passé.    
  
Dans un mois, ils enregistreraient les derniers numéros de la saison et, l’un après l’autre, ils quitteraient Paris et sa banlieue pour passer leurs vacances en province. Parfois, comme à cet instant, Hugo avait l’impression que Vincent lui manquait déjà, alors qu’ils étaient encore côte à côte, à observer l’agitation nocturne de la ville.  
  
Lentement, Hugo se rapprocha de lui, laissant leurs bras se frôler sur la balustrade. Un silence confortable s’installa. Vincent regardait droit devant lui, en direction des lumières de Montmartre, mais après quelques instants, Hugo sentit ses doigts chercher les siens, pour les entremêler maladroitement.  
  
En l’absence de réaction de la part d’Hugo, il desserra rapidement son emprise et écrasa fébrilement sa cigarette.  
  
\- Allez, viens, on va retrouver les autres.  
  
Hugo le vit s’éloigner de quelques pas, avant de se hâter de le rattraper. Il agrippa son épaule avec force. Interloqué, Vincent se retourna et le contempla avec hésitation. Doucement, Hugo attrapa sa main pour l’attirer vers lui, et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
  
\- Restons encore un peu ici.  
  
Le sourire qu’il reçut en retour, était éblouissant.  
  
  
  
  
Le regard rempli d’affection, Hugo regardait Vincent terminer sa chronique du « Summer Show ».  
  
\- Ou encore, tu crois qu’on se reverra à la rentrée ?  
  
Hugo n’avait pas encore de réponse à cette question, mais les deux mois estivaux qui s’annonçaient ne l'inquiétaient pas plus que ça.  
  
Et si Vincent avait effectivement loué une grande villa avec piscine dans le Luberon avec ses amis, Hugo en connaissait l’adresse et disposait même d’un double des clés.  
  
« Au cas où il te prendrait l’envie de te reposer sous le soleil provençal » lui avait-il proposé timidement.  
Hugo n’avait pas beaucoup réfléchi avant d’accepter de le rejoindre pour quelques jours en juillet.  
  
\- Ou encore, pour emprunter une chanson de Minnie Riperton : « Loving you is easy cause you’re beautiful… ».  
  
Riant, Hugo observa Vincent enfoncer le ridicule bob de plage sur sa tête et s’emparer des lunettes de soleil que Yann venait de lancer dans sa direction. Il continua à fredonner le premier couplet de la chanson en lançant une œillade complice en sa direction.    
  
(« Making love with you, is all I want to do »)  
  
Hugo rougit légèrement, mais à son invitation, il n’hésita pas à déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue, laissant ses lèvres s’attarder sur sa peau chaude.  
  
Autour d’eux, les rires et les applaudissements fusèrent.  
  
Leur été pouvait commencer.


End file.
